


Les liens du sang

by Rincevent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, famille dysfonctionnelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Récit original : il y a les familles qui font rêver, et il y a les autres. Les héritages sont parfois lourds à porter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les liens du sang

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire qui m'est venue comme ça.

Le sol craquait alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'air frais. C'était une de ces matinées où on se disait que le ciel était prometteur car bien dégagé avant de comprendre une fois parti qu'on aurait vraiment mieux fait de mettre une petite laine.

\- T'es sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème que tu viennes avec moi ?  
\- Mmm ? Oh non, de toute façon mon gendre et mon neveu font presque tout le boulot, maintenant, et je sens bien que je les emmerde alors autant en profiter. Et puis c'est pas souvent qu'on peut se voir, Antoine, hein.  
\- C'est vrai. On a jamais directement bossé ensemble en fait, je crois ?  
\- Si, peut-être une fois sur un tronçon d'autoroute. J'étais encore en stage chez le vieux... merde c'était quoi son nom...  
\- Ah oui oui ! Avec une tête de chien triste, oui exact.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher à travers champs puis, arrivés à destination, déposèrent leur matériel au croisement de trois chemins d'où ils purent observer le paysage.

\- Quand je regarde ça, je sais que j'ai eu raison de quitter mes Vosges. Regarde-moi ce spectacle magnifique !  
\- Oui bon ça va, c'est la Brie, hein.  
\- Non non mais j'insiste, ces étendues planes et sans le moindre relief, à perte de vue... c'est si émouvant !  
\- Andouille.  
\- En plus on a de la chance, tant que le blé n'a pas germé on peut voir la cour du supermarché en scrutant attentivement.

Faussement agacé, Pierre aida son ami à installer son matériel de géomètre puis ils commencèrent leurs opérations.

\- Au fait, c'est une connaissance à toi, la proprio ?  
\- Non. Enfin je la connais comme ça, mais elle est pas du coin, ses parents étaient de Sens, je crois. Pourquoi ?  
\- Non c'est juste que l'ambiance était bizarre, chez elle. C'était qui l'espèce de zombie qui nous a ouvert ?  
\- Son mari. Le vrai proprio c'est lui, d'ailleurs.  
\- Ah ben on peut pas dire qu'il respire la gaieté, celui-là. Il a l'air de s'emmerder à cent sous de l'heure.  
\- Oh ben ça. C'est une famille spéciale, hein. Ils n'auraient pas dépareillé dans une histoire de Maigret, ceux-là.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Hou-là ! À ce que me disait ma grand-mère, c'était une famille maudite au passé chargé de drames.  
\- Ah ? J'aime bien la façon dont les vieux dramatisent tout et n'importe quoi.  
\- Ah mais eux c'était assez vrai en fait. Merde !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai oublié de dire à ma femme que je rentrais pas manger ce midi.  
\- Passe-lui un coup de fil !  
\- J'ai aussi oublié mon portable. Elle va m'accuser de l'avoir fait exprès pour pouvoir aller au restau. Depuis mes dernières analyses je suis tenu à l'œil.

Un bruit de moteur attira leur attention, et en tournant la tête ils virent passer au loin un homme sur son tracteur, affalé sur le volant.

\- Tiens voilà le zombie ! Il a fait un malaise, non ?  
\- Non non, il est toujours comme ça. Il roule lentement alors quand il butte dans un muret ou un truc y a pas de casse. Le temps d'arriver où il veut il a fait une micro-sieste.  
\- Original... Ils ont pas l'air épanouis, ces deux-là, hein ! On dirait qu'ils s'en foutent de perdre un bout de terrain.  
\- Alors, oui ils s'en foutent du terrain parce qu'elle en a encore acheté de nouveaux y a quelques mois, et non je crois pas qu'ils soient très épanouis. C'est un mariage forcé, en fait.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais ils ont rien dit à la mairie ? Quand même, comment ça peut arriver de nos jours ?  
\- Bon, forcé est un peu extrême. Disons que c'était un mariage arrangé et qu'il n'a pas eu la possibilité de dire non.  
\- Ah c'est pas elle qui a été obligée de... ?  
\- Elle ? Pas vraiment. C'est-à-dire qu'une exploitation de cette taille ça a dû titiller son intérêt. M'enfin au départ c'était un gamin d'à peine vingt ans que son père a collé avec une fille qui avait presque dix ans de plus que lui.  
\- Eh ben... ça l'a pas motivé, on dirait.  
\- On m'a dit que pendant la cérémonie il pleurait sans rien dire. Enfin bon... presque dix ans plus tard y a toujours pas d'héritiers, donc à mon avis ça doit pas être son truc.  
\- Il penche de l'autre bord ?  
\- Je crois pas.  
\- Ben il aurait dû dire non, alors. Il a pas de couilles ou quoi ?  
\- Ben vu la personnalité de son vieux...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le père est décédé un an après. Il lui a fallu encore un an pour appeler les gendarmes.

Pierre se releva, l'air suspicieux.

\- Ooooh... ça commence à sentir la campagne bien trop profonde, là ! Il a caché la mort de son père ?  
\- Non non. Il a juste attendu qu'il meure pour signaler que dans un ancien puits de leur cour de ferme il y avait un cadavre.  
\- Ah oui, en effet ça sent le Maigret, cette famille...  
\- Il avait eu un frère ainé de onze ou douze ans, je crois. Le père était un sacré connard alcoolisé qui terrorisait son monde et pas mal de gens la fermaient parce qu'ils lui devaient de l'argent. Un jour, il a apparemment voulu marier le grand et lui a trouvé un parti. Mais le grand en avait marre de se faire crier dessus, sans parler des baffes qu'il lui collait. Alors il s'est rebellé et à refusé de se marier juste pour arranger les affaires de l'ancien. Il se sont engueulés pendant des mois, tout le village pouvait les entendre quand ils étaient dans leurs champs. Et puis un jour, il a eu un mot plus haut que l'autre, le père avait bu et hop, un coup de hachette dans la poire et on balance le corps dans le puits en menaçant la famille d'y passer aussi s'ils l'ouvraient.  
\- Oh de dieu !  
\- Ah je t'ai dit que c'était des gens spéciaux. Du coup, quand le deuxième est arrivé au même âge il a pas moufté et il est passé devant le maire.

Un bruit leur parvint, non loin.

\- Ah tiens, il a dû se payer la souche qui sert de limite.  
\- Mais et les gendarmes ? Ils ont pas fait d'enquête ?  
\- Si. Mais comme tout le monde connaissait leurs relations, personne n'a été surpris surtout que le grand avait déjà fugué. Et comme il n'y avait pas d'éléments, ils ont laissé tomber. C'est quand le cadet a ouvert sa gueule qu'ils ont déterré l'ancien puits et retrouvé le corps.  
\- Grandiose.  
\- Le grand-père était aussi comme ça, apparemment. Un braillard rougeaud, toujours prêt à distribuer des pains et à tripoter les miches. Tiens ben lui aussi c'était un beau fumier ! Presque pire que son fils.  
\- Ah c'est possible ?  
\- Ben alors lui, comment te dire... En fait il a mis la main sur une simplette sans emploi, l'a logée dans un bout de dépendance qu'ils avaient à l'époque, et... bon je te laisse deviner ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.  
\- J'ai une petite idée, oui. C'était courant, à l'époque, hélas. Et donc ?  
\- Ben elle a fini par tomber en cloque, au vu et au su de l'épouse et du fils qui ont laissé bouillir leur haine pendant des années parce qu'elle, et la fille qu'elle avait eu, avaient malgré tout la protection du pépé. Et pis un jour la maîtresse est morte, et alors le pépé qu'était plus dans le besoin que vraiment malheureux, il s'est rabattu sur sa propre fille.  
\- ... Charmantes, tes histoires de la campagne.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il que personne a rien trouvé à y redire parce que tout le monde avait peur de lui et que la famille officielle se réjouissait de voir la gamine trinquer. Puis un jour le vieux est mort, remplacé par son fils qui a laissé sa demi-sœur végéter dans un bâtiment qu'il n'entretenait pas, laquelle gagnait sa vie en s'allongeant puisque c'est la seule chose qu'elle connaissait.  
\- Alcoolisme, inceste, prostitution, meurtre, il manque rien dans ton histoire... Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette famille de dégénérés ?

Ils se déplacèrent avec leurs instruments vers un mamelon boisé, seul relief naturel de la commune.

\- Ils vont faire de l'archéologie préventive ?  
\- Oui. Ils espèrent trouver des trucs intéressants. D'après les chartes ça pourrait être un tertre du XIIe siècle où un vidame aurait fait ensevelir une partie des troupes du comte local ou je sais pas quoi.  
\- S'ils trouvent quelque chose ça va faire la gueule, en haut lieu.  
\- Bof. Moi je les laisse se dépatouiller entre eux. J'attends la retraite avec la plus grande impatience, alors maintenant je m'en fous.

Ils entendirent des éclats de voix venant de derrière le petit bois.

\- Ben c'est pas la proprio, ça ?  
\- Oh il a sûrement encore fait une connerie. Des fois on le voit dormir dans une de ses granges pour pas la voir.  
\- Ça doit vachement rapporter, ces terres, pour qu'elle soit pas partie de chez sa belle-famille de tarés.  
\- Elle avait presque la trentaine, pas spécialement jolie, et forcément le mariage l'a pas emballée, mais quand du jour au lendemain elle s'est retrouvée en charge d'une exploitation comme ça avec un mari qui lui foutait la paix et la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle a vite compris l'intérêt qu'il y avait à rester. Surtout que la belle-mère était morte depuis des années, que son mari venait de la rejoindre et qu'il n'y avait personne pour contester son emprise. Ma femme pense qu'elle se tape le dentiste.

Antoine éclata de rire.

\- Allez bon, il manquait plus que ça pour pimenter l'histoire ! Mais tu me jures que c'est pas des conneries ?  
\- Ben en tous cas en dehors du jour de leur mariage on les a presque jamais vus ensemble. Sauf chez eux, et encore c'est pas toujours.

Ils traversèrent le petit bosquet tout en prenant quelques relevés puis sortirent de l'autre côté, où ils aperçurent le tracteur du propriétaire. Il semblait parler au téléphone, et ils le laissèrent donc, s'avançant pour s'installer plus loin. Mais en le dépassant ils s'aperçurent qu'il était agenouillé devant son épouse allongée par terre. Échangeant un regard, les deux géomètres s'avancèrent prudemment.

\- Excusez-nous, votre femme a un problème ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'homme se retourna, l'air contrit et déboussolé. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches, ils ne purent que constater qu'elle s'était cognée la tête sur le sol durci par le froid. Et qu'elle avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

\- C'est un accident... Je sais pas quoi faire... J'ai essayé de la réveiller mais elle répond pas. J'ai appelé les pompiers.

D'autorité, Antoine s'empara du téléphone portable du mari et se pencha sur la femme. Dans sa jeunesse il avait été pompier volontaire et savait encore comment expliquer la situation en termes clairs. Il se rendait bien compte que les cheveux et la nuque de la femme étaient couverts de sang et que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Elle était tombée sur une pierre saillant légèrement hors du sol, en marge du bosquet. Pierre, quant à lui, entraina le mari à l'écart. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier ne manifestait pas beaucoup d'émotions.

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ludo ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
\- Elle était énervée. Elle est encore venue me crier dessus. J'ai voulu remonter sur le tracteur mais elle m'a tiré par la manche, alors ça m'a déséquilibré et je suis parti en arrière. Je l'ai bousculée et elle est tombée et elle s'est cognée mais j'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal...  
\- D'accord, d'accord. Les gendarmes voudront probablement t'en parler, à mon avis. Tu n'es pas trop choqué ?  
\- Non.  
\- ... Ah bon. C'est bien de rester calme, aussi...

Pierre jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et lu dans son regard que c'était mal parti pour la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Et pourquoi elle te criait dessus ? C'est au sujet de la vente de la parcelle ?  
\- C'est parce qu'hier je lui ai dit que je voulais pas.  
\- Tu veux pas la vendre ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez signé les papiers !  
\- Non. J'ai pas voulu hier soir. Elle voulait mais moi j'avais pas envie.  
\- Hein ? De quoi tu... oh.

Il était des conversations qu'on ne tenait pas forcément à avoir avec ses voisins. Pierre sentait qu'il allait probablement entendre des choses dont il se passerait très bien en temps normal. Et en temps anormal aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Msieur Pierre ?  
\- Oui, Ludo ?  
\- C'est normal de pas aimer ça ?  
\- Ça... ?  
\- Au lit.  
\- Je... heu... ben ça dépend de qui, de comment... Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment pour en parler ?  
\- Deux fois sur trois elle me fait mal. J'ai beau lui dire, elle me touche comme elle toucherait le manche d'une faux.  
\- Ah bon... J'espère que les pompiers vont pas tarder, hein.  
\- Le reste du temps je sens rien.  
\- Faudrait pas qu'ils trainent trop... rien ? Du tout ? Mais... ah bon ?  
\- J'aime pas la voir. J'aime pas la toucher. J'aime pas... ce qu'elle me demande de faire.

Pierre se sentait désormais très mal à l'aise, mais aussi peiné en regardant ce pauvre garçon.

\- Elle commençait à me parler comme... comme papa. À me dire que j'étais pas un homme. Que j'avais pas de tripes ni de volonté.  
\- Hem. Ça arrive, qu'on dise des choses quand on est en colère, Ludo. Mais elles sont pas toujours vraies.  
\- Si. Elles le sont, je sais. Je vais aller en prison, hein ?  
\- Je... si c'est vraiment un accident tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.  
\- Oh de toute façon... J'en ai assez de cette ferme. Je peux plus la voir. Je voudrais y foutre le feu avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Les employés me traitent de minable.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer Antoine qui commençait à faire un massage cardiaque, action probablement inutile.

\- Msieur Pierre ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi elle est pourrie, ma vie ?  
\- ... Je sais pas. On nait pas tous avec les mêmes cartes, tu sais.  
\- Moi j'ai tiré que des trois et des quatre, je crois.  
\- Je crois...  
\- Il parait que je ressemble plus à maman, en fait.  
\- Oui. Elle non plus elle a pas eu une vie facile.  
\- Ni elle ni moi on a osé lui tenir tête.  
\- C'était normal. Il vous menaçait. Il était dangereux.

L'homme acquiesça de la tête en silence. Une sirène retentit et Pierre aperçut des gyrophares. Un véhicule rouge arrivait, suivi d'un bleu. Il se dit alors que si les liens du sang pouvaient être forts, ils pouvaient aussi être terriblement nocifs, au point de devenir un fardeau trop lourd pour des épaules meurtries et fragiles.


End file.
